An Arc-multiverse
by Valerious Lake
Summary: A simple rwby reactions of Arc in multiverse. (Might add others as well.) T: for profanity and others. PS: Grammar may be horrible as it is my first time fanfic.
1. Beginning

_*A/n: I do not own rwby stories or any others that will be implemented. This is just fanfic crossover*_

Inside an abandoned theater, a sudden burst of light had filled the entire room

"WWWWAAAAAAA! "

A small group of people fell and landed on the floor. Those people were only eight teenagers of two teams: Team RWBY and Team JNPR: six girls and one boy. There were Ruby, Yang, Weiss, Blake, Pyrrha, Nora and Ren. Most of the teens there were seventeen-years-old, but one girl name ruby was only fifteen-years-old. They were all different in their own ways, the group was shocked and confused as they found themselves in a theater.

"What what what?! Where are we?!" Ruby said as the two teams franticly looked around them.

"I don't know you duce! And how are we here!?" said the ice queen.

"It seems like we're in a theater?" a quiet guy name Ren said.

"Wait a minute. Where's Jaune?!" Pyrrha yelled looking for him.

 _"Unfortunately Jaune won't be with us for awhile"_

"Who are you?! How did we get here?!" Yang asked while she tried to activate her weapons.

Only to realize that they were not there, in fact, none of them actually had their weapons on them.

 _"Don't worry, your weapons are back home, and I have no intention of harming you."_

"Then where are we and why are we here?" Blake asked glaring at the figure.

"And where is Jaune?" asked Nora.

 _"Right now you are in my dimensional theater for you to witness what I'm about to show you. As for Jaune, I have have to put him to sleep somewhere safely."_

"What do you want us to watch and why us?" Ruby asked confused and curious what they'll be watching.

 _"The things I'm about to show was mostly related to your friend Jaune Arc."_

"What? Why Vomit-boy? What so special about him?" Yang asked

 _"Well you see. I'm not the only being that has this power. And the reason why we are interest in Jaune Arc is because most of the universes aren't meant for him yet he's there. So we decided to show you some._

 _Now please take a seat and enjoy the show of your friend."_

They went to take a seat and stare at the large dark screen now flickering and show them what they've never seen.

****  
 _A/n: I have list of alternatives that I will put first._

1\. Battlefield V (reveal trailer)

2\. Destiny 2 forsaken: Last stand of the gunslinger

3\. Venom

.

.  
 _That's all I have in mind right now._  
 _Comment what you want to put in._


	2. Battlefield V

_BATTLEFIELD V_

* * *

 ***the scene shows a white marble head of a horse reflecting the light of the fire and stained with drops of blood chained to some kind of dark greenish metal. The camera slowly slide to the left showing more objects showing a teddy bear and a few glass of green bottles***

* * *

"Why is there a horse statues chained on that thing?" Ruby asked

"Yeah, why is the teddy bear there? I want it!" Nora said

"Nora, it's another world. You simply can't take it." Ren said sighing and looked back to the screen.

* * *

 ***All the sudden a dead body of a bald man drop right in front of view***

* * *

"Aaaaaahhhhhh!" They all screamdd in shocked.

"Why is there a dead body appearing?! " Weiss screamed in fear.

"I don't know?!" Yang yelled back.

* * *

 ***the scene shift upwards showing a group of soldiers climbing out of what looks a tank.**

 **"Find Cover!" said one of the soldier jumping out with a French woman soldier (Is it a French woman?) and the other was shot through his throat blood spilling out.**

 **An explosion came in next to them.**

 **One more soldier who's blond that came out of the tank and tripped himself and rolled on the ground and stood up. Now seeing a full view who's that blond soldier is running along with French woman.***

* * *

"Jaune?!" They all shout in surprise that their friend was really there standing before them in a heat of battle.

Jaune was wearing a green trench coat with steel plates cover his shoulders and elbows and a helmet net on his head. His weapon is an old 'Selbstlader M1916'.

"Wow, he's kinda hot in that outfit." Yang commented smirking at what she's seeing.

"Yaaaanng" Ruby said while blushing.

"So he's a soldier in that world?" Blake asked as the they continue to watch.

 _"Yes, in the world Jaune Arc was in is the World that was engulfed in war as they called it the 'Second World War'."_

"Second World War?" asked Ren.

 _"Yes they had two world wars sinced the first one was over and finally had peace. But unfortunately that didn't last very long and last only 40 or 50 years to start a second war."_

"What is Jaune fighting against?" pyrrha asked worrying about Jaune's well being, even if its not really Jaune.

 _"Jaune was a US soldier that was reassigned to the British Army to assist them in battle against the German Nazis"_

"Nazis?" Ruby asked.

 _"It's best if you continue watching"_

* * *

 ***"Bloody move!" said the French woman running along with Jaune and the soldier to one of the house.**

 **Jaune went head first break though the front door and saw an enemy in front of him about to aim.**

 **"Ho Shit!" Jaune exclaimed and crouched down as the French woman behind him pops up and fired her Thompson at the enemy and rip him to shreds. She suddenly turned to the noise.**

 **"Get out of here!" yelled a soldier (or thats what I think he said.) in the other room with sudden explosion killing him after that.***

* * *

"Just what on Remnant is going on?!" Weiss yelled.

"So much chaos!" Nora said excited when she saw explosions.

"Nora, this is not the time to be happy about it." Ren said worrying about his friend in the other world.

But Yang was looking at the French woman smiling. "Well, this lady got some _guts_." she said.

* * *

 ***All the sudden, the French woman was shot through her stomach scream in pain as her body knocked back to the wall and lie there dead***

* * *

They all looked at Yang.

"You had to jinx it." Blake said.

"Wait, is it just me or is that her arm made of wood?" asked Ruby pointing at it.

"Weiss looked at it for a moment and confirmed. "Its probably a prosthetic arm. A very old one in fact that doesn't use technology at all. How? I do not know."

"Wow, she must've really giving a _hand_ on that _hard wood_ , eh?" Yang said making her pun.

This cause everyone to groaned at her pun.

* * *

 ***Jaune then aim his gun at the enemy up stairs and fire at him falling down the stairs.**

 **The soldier next to him runs up stairs over the body Jaune have killed.**

 **"Go! Go!" the soldier yelled and**

 **"I'm on it!" Jaune followed him. Walls bursting holes as the bullets penetrated through flying all over Jaune and the soldier.**

 **As they were about to reached the second floor. One of the wounded ally soldier lying on the stair reaching his hand out for help and said. "Give me first aid!"**

 **But unfortunately they couldn't help him as they run out first aid kit themselves.**

 **"Nope, sorry!" said one of the soldier running up behind the enemy and use a rope to strangle the enemy by the neck and pulled himself back and knees on the back breaking the enemy's neck.***

* * *

"Oh God!" said Yang holding her own neck as if she felt it herself.

"Why didn't they help that soldier on the stair?" Pyrrha asked. Jaune would usually help people no matter how bad it is.

"You saw it yourself. They couldnt help him because they didn't a first aid kit to help him." Blake said.

"Wait, why didn't they have aura to heal themselves? Why use the first aid?" Weiss asked pondering why they don't use it.

 _"Unfortunately the aura you called such does not exist in their world."_

"How!? They must have aura! It's part of their soul aren't they? How can they live without a soul if without their aura?" Pyrrha exclaimed, shocked of how such world have no aura to protect them.

 _"Indeed, but your definition of no aura means they have no soul. They have a soul, but no aura in a complete opposite from yours, a soul is their life and their body is their shield."_

"That makes no sense!" Weiss said.

 _"To you, maybe, but let's leave it at that for now. Let's continue."_

They all nodded begrudgingly.

* * *

 ***Jaune looks around the house to if theirs anymore sign of them and turns to the Support loading a Bren LMG and katana behind his back. "House is secured." he said.**

 **Then Jaune heard a tank engine roaring outside. Both he and the Support looked outside of the window and saw two Churchill tanks heading their way.**

 **"Ho shit, run!" Jaune yelled and run to the other window at the back house with the Support follow behind him. Jaine jumped first through the window two-stories high and landed rolling his body down the ground with Support. As Jaune was about to get up he saw the French woman came back behind and slide to the ground on her back struggling in pain of her gut shot.**

 **Jaune couldn't help but to make greeting jokes. "Hello old friend!"**

 **But the French woman wasn't having any of it as she saw an enemy behind them. She aim her rifle at the enemy and yelled in rage. "You're Fucked!"**

 **She shot the enemy's head, popping his helmet and the house was smashed through by the Churchill tanks driving pass Jaune and the French woman crawling themselves up.**

* * *

"Wait, how is she alive? You said that they don't have aura to heal themselves" Yang asked frowning.

 _"Indeed I did, but that doesn't mean they don't have other means to heal themselves."_

"The first aid kit." Blake said nodding.

 _"Yes, but not as effective as your aura does but it's helps better than nothing."_

"I want to ride that tank!" she said jumping on her seat and thought for a moment. "Say, they wouldn't mind me bring a tank and run over Cardin's dorm, do they?"

Ren face-palmed and sigh. "first you can't get a tank because it's in the other world which is impossible and two yes they would mind someone driving a tank running over someones dorm."

* * *

 **Two Kettenkraftrad drove behind the tank and stopped by next to Jaune and the French woman.**

 **"On your feet! " said one of the drivers beaconing them to hop on. The French woman hop on one of the Kettenkraftrad and Jaune hop on the other.**

 **Both took off in to the chaos of battle and explosions as the driver opens the radio song of the original Battlefield theme song. The Churchill tank next to them dragging the flak gun firing in the air at the German warplanes flying low ground almost hitting Jaune with the tip of its wing but fly over to hit the other soldier on the hill.**

 **"Jesus Christ! It almost chop of my head!" Jaune said holding his helmet net in place as the tank fired it's cannon through the field. A mother loud explosions came from above and saw that there's an iron bridge damage, burning and pieces of metal falling down nearly hit Jaune and the French woman.**

 **Jaune turned the French woman and told her "Go the other way! I'll take the right!"**

 **"On it!" replied the French woman.**

 **Both vehicles separate from each other right after a burning truck falling right in front of them and manage to evade. Jaune told the driver to take the right as they did, but all the sudden another German warplanes burning and heading towards Jaune's way.**

 **Before he could do jump out of the vehicle, he was too late as the plane crashed right at him. The wings hit him hard cause him and the driver knock backed far to the ground.**

 **Surprisingly Jaune survived the crashed from it as groaned in pain trying to lift himself up.***

* * *

All the teams gaped at the sight as their friend some how manage to survive a plane crashing at him.

"How did he manage to survive that?" Pyrrha asked bewildered. Even an aura couldn't with stand a crashed from the bullhead.

 _"Let just say that he miraculously survived it"_

* * *

 ***Jaune forced himself up from pain and soreness around his body, mainly his chest that has been hit by the plane's wing. As he got up, he looked around and saw the wreckage of the German warplane that crashed right at him and the driver, unfortunately the driver didn't survive. He saw a pilot had somehow survived was crawling out of the cockpit. Next to the wreckage, he saw two German soldiers rised up and one of them saw him and aim his gun at him.**

 **But before the German soldier could fire. A car fell above him and crushed him. Jaune looked away cringing at the sound of flesh being squashed.***

* * *

Everyone cringed as well and Yang covering Ruby's eyes.

* * *

 ***Jaune looks around for a weapon and found a modified mg42 with scope and bipod grip. He picks it up and levered the bullet into the chamber.***

* * *

Both Nora and Yang were grinning like crazy at the sight of the weapon. Especially Ruby who's a weapon specialist nerd.

"Oh. My. God! That machine gun looks awesome!" Ruby squealed gleefully. "What dust it use? Does it transform? How many rounds does it-"

"Whoa, whoa! Calm down Ruby." Yang interrupted her. "Let's not asked too many questions at once and let's watch okay?"

* * *

 ***Jaune turns to his right and found friendly soldiers mounted on field artillery and fortified the sandbags. One of the soldiers runs pass him and throws a pouch at him and said "Here's some ammo!"**

 **Jaune nodded and put it in his ammo pocket and heard enemies yelling over the small cliff next to him and ran up to jumping on it and climbed himself up seeing few of the Nazis running pass him. He runs at them and slides himself down and fired his machine gun at them.**

 **Realize that his weapons were out of ammo. Jaune got himself up and reload his machine gun and looked at the battlefield. Soldier running in to field of explosions, bullets tracing, a massive tank with extreme massive short barrel cannon and warplanes firing above them.**

 **He noticed an object thrown at him and saw a stick grenade flying at him.**

 **"Watch it! Grenades!" Jaune yelled as the grenade flew over his head.**

 **"I've got your back!"said the soldier who's bald with face painted blue following him and grab the grenade as it landed and threw it in to the air away from them.**

 **Jaune then saw a German warplanes flying by near him. He jump himself back on the ground and fired his weapons at the grenade blowing it up hitting the enemy warplane as it was set on fire by it and crashed into the battlefield.***

* * *

All the teams jaws were dropped and stunned at Jaune's stunt.

"Holy shit." Yang said breaking the silence. "Did he just shot that plane down with a grenade? "

"Wow, I didn't think he would be this much of a badass." Nora said grinning ear to ear as she has a grenade launcher herself.

"Just how intense does that war is in that world he's in?" Weiss said seeing the view of the battlefield. Stunned by the weapons and war machines she saw. "Just how much dust do they waste on this?"

 _"To be honest with you Ms. Scheme, but this world does not have or use the so-called dust of yours."_

This surprised all of them. Especially Weiss as the heiress of the Dust company and the world's main source of power to everything.

"What?! How?!" Weiss asked as she couldnt comprehend it. "How do they even operate those things and their weapons if they don't use dust?"

 _"Same goes with aura Ms. Schnee. Dust doesn't exist in their world and such they have other means to use it as a power source to operate the machine and guns._ _Such oil or fossil fuel that turns to gasoline, chemicals and materials that can turn to electricity or most of all, black/gun powder."_

Weiss was even more stunned, looking at the battlefield Jaune was in with all the machines and weapons that werent operating with dust but with many another alternatives ways use instead of dust takes hold of her mind with concern of her company.

But the other were to engrossed by what their friend in that world would do next.

* * *

 ***As he saw the German warplane got taken down by the grenade he shot in midair. Jaune heard another war cry behind him as the allies were attacking near beneath the bridge.**

 **He runs towards the battle and slide himself down on and put the bipod attached to his machine gun on the ground and start spraying bullets at the enemy charge. But most the friendly soldiers were being shot down and one of their tanks that tried to charge at the enemy was taken out by the German's Panzerschrecks.**

 **As he ran out of bullets. Jaune saw two more enemy tuning out of the smoke and draw a colt1911 pistol (a classic kind) and fired at two of the enemies head dropping them.**

 **He looks around one more if there's anymore enemy around the area and stood up. Suddenly he heard a groan buzzing sound of an engine in the sky and some yelled. "There! That's a rocket!"**

 **Jaune looked up at the sky and saw V-1 rocket flying over the bridge over his head and hit the ground cause a large explosions of dirt followed later by an actual larger burning explosions that causes shockwave that throws him and other soldiers back to the ground having a moment of blackout covered in smoke and dust.***

* * *

Again, causing everyone to be shocked and dumbfounded at another weapon that aren't like in Remnant.

"How big can that explosions get?" Pyrrha asked.

"Good Oum! Even my grenade launcher can't make it that big. In fact I've never seen any rocket that makes a explosion as that." Nora said leaning forward from her chair mesmerized at the explosion.

 _"that maybe so, but it get even bigger after a few years of war in the future from what you are see now."_

This made them shrinked back knowing what the answer maybe.

"How big are we talking" Weiss asked quivering.

 _ **"** Big enough to wipe out a major city in one swoop."_

This causes everyone to ponder this information.

"Gun powder are like dust right?" This surprised everyone that yang was the one to ask. The figure nod in reply. "How much gun powder are we talking about?"

 _"You see, the thing is that they doent use gun powder on those dangerous weapons."_

"What?" Weiss asked as always as an expert in dust. "If the gun powder is the same as dust. Then what did they use to create such an explosion that can wipe a city?!"

 _"That unfortunately, that is something that I can't tell you. But imagine something so small that if it creates a slightest disturbance and so dangerous that it causes just that to make them use it as a weapon of destruction."_

This made the teams ponder at a scary thought of what could happen in their world if they have that kind of weapons if a war breaks out in Remnant.

They shook their heads at the thought and continue to watch their friend.

* * *

 ***As Jaune regained his consciousness from the V-1s explosions, he was about to get himself up and an enemy soldier just comes out of no where pushed his gun away and covered his mouth and nose suffocating him. Jaune tried to push the enemy's hand away losing his breath as the enemy put making a shushing sound smirking with menace in his eyes.**

 **Jaune felted himself losing conscious again from lack of oxygen. Suddenly word "Fuck it." from a irritated feminine voice came and know the enemy soldier out of Jaune and hit the enemy on more time in the with a cricket bat wrapped in barbwire with cracking noise of his skull.***

 **This cause the team to make an ooohhh sound at the sound of a skull cracking. ***

 ***Jaune looked up at his savior and realize that it was the French woman friend again. She looks at him and smiled at him.**

 **"Hello old friend." she said, smile turns into smirk as a payback from the greeting joke that Jaune made.**

 **Suddenly siren noise coming from the sky and they saw a large numbers of plane flying over them dropping paratroopers.***

* * *

As the team were watching in awe, the screen suddenly went black.

"Wait, thats it?!" Yang asked feeling left out, eager to watch more.

"Is there more of them?" Ruby asked also eager to see more of what Jaune does in other worlds.

 _"Yes, it is and I've to end it here now cause there will be more for you all to of your friend. Now I recomur that rest more a moment and give it a though about it."_

They all nodded as they felt a bit tired from all the tension and excitement and most of all, fear, for their friend Jaune.

*/*/*/*/*

 _Good God!_

 _This is the most longest writing I've ever done in 3,180 words. Jesus Christ._

 _Also give you time to spend reading it so long._

 _Hope you enjoyed and leave a comment_

 _Peace._


	3. Destiny 2 forsaken

The last Arc of Gunslinger

* * *

 ** _I'M BACK PEOPLE._**

 ** _I forgot to do this: I do not own RWBY and Destiny_**

* * *

After the previous video that team RWBY and team NPR, minus J, have watched. They all sat their discussing about what they though about it and we're now curious what while the figure will show them next about Jaune.

"What do you think we'll see next about Jaune?" asked the leader of team RWBY looking her friends.

 _"You'll find out soon enough as the show is about to start. But be warned. What you may later see is a bit saddening."_

* * *

 **The scene was pitch black and filled with smoke, slowly sliding the camera down to see the burning ruins and rumbles with a small glowing light at the center of the screen.**

* * *

"Huh, I wonder what happened here?" Yang asked

"Yeah, and what's that glowing thing?" Nora asked as everyone though the same thing as well as they continue to watch.

* * *

 **The screen zoomed into the glowing object that turns out to be some kind of a small drone flashes above a single large boulder. As the drone stops glowing and moves away from the boulder.**

 **The boulder shifted slightly and was lifted off by certain person. The person pushed the boulder off him and sits himself up with slight of glowing mist surrounding him before disappear in thin air. The person groaned and crack his neck.**

 **"Never felt better." the person sai _d_**

* * *

as they finally realized who person was.

"Is that Jaune?" Ruby asked as leaned in looking his appearance.

"I think it is." Yang answered.

Their friend Jaune was wearing the attire of a hunter. His blue with gold line lighting metal face masked covered his lower face. His skin looks artificial as his eyes that are glowing blue and he has a horn on his head. He still have his blonde hair though.

"So he's a robot? Cause the way I see it, his skin looks too artificial and his eyes and horn are definitely aren't like Faunus." Blake said.

"Wait, is it just me or did it seems that he should have been crushed by that concrete?" Weiss asked

 _"He was, but he was brought back to life by his Ghost."_

This caught Ren's attention. "What is this Ghost you're talking about. Is it that thing that was glowing?

 _"Indeed, a ghost is a levitating artificial intelligence that are used to support the Guardians in various ways, such as illuminating light, hacking, radar and so forth. But most important of all Ghost for the Guardians, is it's ability to revive the dead."_

"What? How is that possible!?" Weiss asked. I mean let's be real, there's no such thing as reviving the dead.

 _"Nobody knows how they do it, but they are originate from the Traveler's technology and Light that seeks their Guardians companions, as they are reanimated corpses brought to life with the Traveler's Light carried by a Ghost."_

 **(A/N: I'm not much of a Destiny fan until Destiny 2 came out so I don't know much about the original.)**

"so I suppose that Jaune is a Guardian?" Ren asked.

 _"Correct. Now please, let's continue._ ** _"_**

* * *

 **Jaune sat himself up and looks around and found his hand cannon (At least that's what I think it is since its a big revolver pistol.) He picked up his gun as his Ghost disappeared, dusting himself as he got himself up.**

 **"You see that Petra?" Jaune said looking around the burning ruins.**

 **"Where are you?" he asked again, yet no sign of of Petra or anyone else.**

 **"Must of have knocked out the comm realism with that spectacular landing." Jaune said to himself. He looked up at the second floor and saw groups of large creatures marching forward the edge looking down at him.**

 **"And cue the ominous music." Jaune said. The large creatures growled at him. "Okay everybody, back in your cages." he ordered**

 **Unfortunately one of the creatures with blue glowing spear didn't take it lightly and slammed it's spear into the ground. Calling the smaller creatures at the floor below with Jaune surrounding him charging at him.**

 **Jaune pulled his hand cannon out and spun it in his hand. "I. Said. Back. In. Your. Cages!" he growled in order.**

* * *

"Never I thought that I hear him order with such tone before." Pyrrha said as always with concern from the last world she has seen him in the battlefield with an army. But this time he's alone against a horde of strange creature.

"Go fearless leaders! Show these aliens what you made of and break their legs!" Nora cheered.

"Aliens?" Ren asked raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah! Well, I mean they look like one since they're not Grimm. So they must be Aliens!" Nora replied grinning ear to ear.

The rest of them were not sure how to answer, but Nora logically made sense in some way. They shook their heads and continue to watch.

* * *

 **As the creature tried to jump at him from behind, but Jaune noticed it and shot at it over his shoulder behind him and spun around and shot another in front of him. Another charge in front attempting tackle him to the ground, but Jaune hold his ground and shot it under it's head and threw his knife at the other close to him.**

 **Three more creatures ran towards Jaune, he immediately reload his hand cannon and takes three shots for one each in their head until the fourth shot hit the red barrel and exploded, killing any creatures near it.**

 **The explosion caused a shockwave at one of the creatures throwing it at Jaune. He took a side step, evading the flying body that hit the other two creatures that were behind him. He bowed to the side with one hand gestured them to come pass.**

* * *

Yang whistled, "I gotta say, Jaune is pretty good with his marksmanship."

Pyrrha nodded wondering with they could get him a gun when they get out of this.

* * *

 **Jaune turned to find himself more hordes to deal with and jump back high using double jump in midair (so nice of them using like the game) and landed on a poorly held metal floor nearly made him tumble and fall. As Jaune managed to balance himself, he saw a group of creature climbing their way towards him. He then placed a tripped mine, taking a few shots at them and jumped backward as the creatures were running towards him. Triggering the mine explosives.**

 **After the explosives, Jaune landed on a steep metal floor, sliding himself down the steeped metal stable and shooting one that follows him. Unfortunately, Jaune was taken surprised by a large creature grabbing hold behind him and hurl him to the nearby wall.**

 **Jaune groaned in pain and rub his back. "Yep, that hurt." he said and saw the creature pull a large scrap metal plate and swung it at Jaune hitting his chest, hurling him in to the air to the hanging piece of metal bridge. (is it bridge or catwalk?) As Jaune hit it, he dug his knife in to it to keep him from falling. He looked down seeing swarms of creatures beneath him waiting for him to fall. Jaune looked up and saw a loose hinge and shot at it, cause the hanging bridge to fall on top of the creatures crushing them as he jump himself out of the way. Looking back at them crushed. "Sorry, not sorry."**

* * *

"I know I said it once and I'm saying it again: he is good as hell." Yang said, enjoying the show as if she's watching an action movie.

"Swear!" said a certain red riding hood pointing at her sister causing Yang to roll her eyes.

"You know, I just notice just now of how much you say sorry to everything Pyrrha." Nora said look at her. "Maybe you should try that."

"Sorry." Pyrrha said nervous as she realize herself of how often she said it, causing Nora to roll her eyes.

That's two rolling eyes now.

* * *

 **Jaune ran forward, shooting down any creatures near him. A creature jumps towards and Jaune shot it's head while sliding beneath it and continue taking shots at them more as they come.**

 **The scene change to the large creatures of what seems to be the leaders of the creatures that are above him on the second floor. While looking down, one of them stepped backwards away from the screen.**

 **Continue on as more of them swarming at Jaune. One of them manage to him, but still managed to improvised the situation. Unfortunately not for long until it became to mush of him that he ran towards the ram away from them. His turned his body around in midair now glow in golden color and was about to fire at them when the creatures tackle him in midair. His body rolling in the ground until he stop.**

 **The scene change back again. Now at the creature in yellow armor with what looks like a gun crossbow hanging on the ceiling aiming it's scope at him.**

* * *

"Oh Oum, is that thing going to kill him?" Ruby asked fearfully and worry.

The two teams hope that won't happen to Jaune.

* * *

 **Jaune got on to his knees and saw the creature running towards him. He aim his pistol at it but the creatures knock it out of his hand first before he could shoot. The creature then use its mace to smash him into the ground, but he rolled away before it could land on him and went for his weapon on the ground.**

 **Unfortunately before he could reached it. The creature grabbed his cloak and drag him to the horde of creatures as One of the creatures grabbed Jaune and slammed his head into a metal surface, denting his metal face and breaking a hinge. Jaune fell to the ground and the creatures started kicking and pounding him while he was down.**

* * *

"Now thats just bulling!?" Nora said feeling piss off by the creatures display.

"Come on Jaune. You can get out of this." Pyrrha said to herself praying he would get out of this, but she felt Yang tapped her shoulder and pointed at the screen.

* * *

 **Jaune started to glow again and jumped off the ground, throwing burning gold blades at the group that surrounded him, burning them to dust. Jaune landed on his feet panting. "Thats it." he growled. "Now I'm pissed."**

 **Then one of the creatures charged him at the side pin him to a steel wall holding by his throat and his weapon against it. Jaune tried to aim at it, but its gripped is to strong and the creature knows it. So instead, he use his free hand and stab at it's shoulder and use his horn stab it in it's head like a head butt through the creatures helmet. His horn stuck in it's head, he push it off and lean back against the shaking his head, he then staggered forward limping a little. "Well, is that really all you got?"**

* * *

"Holy shit, his horn is strong if it can penetrate through metal." Yang said even Blake was stunned by his horn. Even if Jaune is not actually a horn Faunus, not even bull Faunus horn can penetrate through metal.

"Maybe." Weiss said. "Or maybe the helmet was weak that his horn can punch through it."

"You can do it Jaune!" Ruby yelled, cheering along with Pyrrha, Nora and Yang.

* * *

 **The scene change again the creature above him aiming it's sight at him.**

 **Back to Jaune, he held his hand up and his Ghost appeared. "Help me out here little buddy."**

 **Back to the creature again, now focus on its sight that suddenly shift from him towards his Ghost and shot at it. Jaune Ghost was shattered and a burst of light erupted from it cause a bright shockwave throwing him to the ground.**

* * *

"Oh no." Pyrrha said know what would happen next as well as others, most team (J)NPR.

With out his Ghost, there wouldn't be anything to bring back to. And most of all he would stay dead for good.

* * *

 **Jaune was kneeling on the ground with his hood falling out of his head stood himself up and looked around. All the large creatures which seems to be the leaders from the second floor before now walking towards him slowly. Knowing full well he won't be able to fight any longer.**

 **The scene change to one of the large creature dragging its flame cauldron walking towards now lifting it up. Jaune stare the creature in front of him and looked at his pistol with a mark of spade at the side in sadness. "I'm coming home, Ace."**

* * *

"Ace?" Pyrrha said feeling as if she knows someone important deep inside her. She look at the Figure in question.

 _"Ace is Jaune's son. It's something whom his wife nickname him."_

"His wife?" Pyrrha asked again as other were curious as who his wife is. Also because it's quite baffle to them that Jaune was able to find someone as his wife, least of all his son.

 _"You."_

That got Pyrrha in surprise and shock in embarrassment on the outside that she is Jaune's wife and on the inside she's extreme;y happy about it.

"Wait, but he said he's coming home. Does that mean his son's dead?" Blake asked now regretting saying that that pained Pyrrha's heart badly.

 _"Sadly, yes. Including his wife."_ (Correct me if wrong cause I don't know much of the lore.)

Now that just made everyone feels awful about it, knowing Jaune will die next in that universe.

* * *

 **Jaune pulled his hood up, standing on the side and slowly aiming his gun at the creature with the flaming cauldron in front of him. The creatures stood itself up straight and swung its flaming weapon at him.**

 **The scene show Jaune face at the final moment before it his face.**

 **The screen went black for a moment.**

 **Suddenly a loud boom of smashing against the concrete showing a hole in the wall as his body flew in and the creature standing out side.**

 **The scene change again to his gun falling to the ground, focusing on the symbol of spade on it.**

* * *

The screen went black, indicating that it's over.

The two teams aren't doing so well. Pyrrha, Ruby and Nora were crying, Yang tried her best to comfort her sister as Ren who still look emotionless as ever, but deep down he felt pain and sadness losing his friend and brother, even if it isn't really Jaune, as he tried to comfort Nora hugging her. Weiss and Blake were sadden by this. Weiss may not like him, but she doesn't want someone to die in front of her. Same as Blake as she does not know him much, but still pains her to someone who could have been a friend to her die in front of her.

The Figure looks at them, decided to give them time to get over their other universe friend grieve. So it decided to look for something to cheer them up a little.

* * *

Done! I'm finally back. For so long after college I manage to finished it.

Oh and one more thing is that some of the request may not be put in but I decide to put in most of mine.

But hey! keep suggesting, cause someday I might need on to write.

Anyway hope you enjoy it.

Peace.

PS: I'm going to skip venom. I just got an funny idea and I want to write the 22 Jump street. If you seen it, you know what it will be. Other characters from RWBY will be add.

Also Im going to do Rainbow Six Siege intro & operators trailer (Maybe.)


	4. 22 jump street

_**22 Jump Street.**_

* * *

"We'll that was something." Nora said. "not sure what to say seeing your friends die in other universe.

"Indeed" Ren agreed.

The Two teams began to discuss about the event they saw and what will there be next until a sudden bright flashes surrounded them.

"What the-"

"Ow! "

"What's going on?"

"Where are we?"

As the light faded, the teams saw who it is. "Dad! Uncle Qrow!" Ruby and Yang called while Ruby squealed at blur towards them and hug.

"Hey there squirt." Qrow said chuckling rubbing Ruby's hair.

"Hey girls!" Tai said hugging his daughter.

"Wait, what are you guys doing here." Blake asked.

"What indeed Ms. Belladonna." said voice they later realize that it was Ozpin along with Glynda Goodwitch, Winter Schnee and James Ironwood.

"Sister?" Weiss asked and her sister, Winter, nodded.

"Professor?" Pyrrha asked. 'What are you doing here?" she said earning an eye from Blake who had asked earlier.

 _"Apologies for a sudden surprise. I only wish to bring more people for you share the experience with, cause lets be honest, it didn't went well with you from the previous show."_

"What do you mean?" asked Ironwood glaring at the Figure. "And why did you bring us here?"

"Why don't you asked them?" the Figure said nodded towards them and they began to explained to the new arrivals about the reasons and what they'll be watching.

After the explanation from the two teams. Ozpin nodded and sipped his coffee. "Interesting, I never thought there would higher beings with power to create this just to show us different universe and realities from us, mainly Mr. Arc. he said amused by it.

"Indeed, it could possibly be use to learn from it during our return to our world." Ironwood said nodding.

"Well what are we waiting for? Lets see what the show got." Qrow said taking a swig from his flask and Tai nodded along with him.

 _"Of course, please take a seat. I'll be showing you something that might cheer you up, because last time I showed the student, it was quite depressing to them."_

"Why is that?" Glynda asked adjusting her glasses.

 _"Their friend died."_

Now there was a silence among the audience and Ozpin frowned about this.'So even in other realities that aren't always have a happy ending.'

 _"So, are you ready? Good, lets begin."_

* * *

 **The screen showed three people in the glass room what seems like an office. In that room there were Jaune who's fidgeting around his seat with Ren and Ironwood who seems to glare at Jaune for some reason in that room.**

* * *

"So what is this about?" Tai asked curiously.

 _"This about the meeting between the two under cover police agents which is Jaune and Ren, and the Mr. Ironwood is the Captain of the 22 jump street as the people from that universe nickname him Captain for short."_

"What is this 22 Jump Street?" Winter asked surprisingly to the audience. "Is some kind of an organization for the police? Cause the name looks too childish to me."

 _"A Jump Street is a program for an undercover police agents who looked young enough to infiltrate mainly school or university and such for illegal drugs or other things. The number is a unit"_

"So Jaune and Ren are an undercover agents? That so cool!" Nora screamed shaking Ren's shoulder back and forth.

 _"Yes, also their names may be different in other universe like Jaune arc change to Jaune Schmidt and Ren's name Janko Lie Ren"_

* * *

 **"Captain, We have something really, really important to tell about." Ren said as he was interrupted by the sound of velcro ripping form Jaune who seems to be adjusting his vest.**

 **Ren looked at him in confusion trying to say something but couldn't. "Captain?" he asked Ironwood who crossed his arms on his chest, holding his pistol glaring at Jaune as Ren and looked back to Jaune. "Are you wearing Kevlar?"**

* * *

"Why is Jaune wearing Kevlar?" Ruby asked, confused by what's going about the story.

"I'm curious as well Ruby." Weiss said. "Whatever it is, it seems to relate to General for some reason eyeing on Jaune."

Ironwood nodded as well, curious of why his other self be glaring the boy.

"Well, whatever it is. It'll show us soon enough." Qrow said.

* * *

 **"Now gentlemen, we're not going to sit here..." he said putting his pistol on his desk loudly. "... and pretend, there's not a big-ass Goliath in the room."**

 **"The fuck is going on?" Ren asked, causing shocking for the audience (mainly the two teams who know Ren, that he rarely or never swear.)**

 **Ironwood grab his portrait turn it face towards Ren and Jaune, slamming on the desk. "This is 'What the fuck is going on'" he said as the screen zoom towards the portrait of the image showing Penny was in smiling.**

 **Ren was confused and looked at Jaune who seems to be nervous and sweating and looked back the picture with a ticking sound on the background.**

* * *

"Penny?" Ruby asked. "What's she doing here?"

The audience heard Qrow stiffing his laughter. "Oh man, I think I know where this going." he said. Some them were still confused and some others who knew Ironwood personaly were slowly realizing what's going on and tried to hold their laughter.

Ironwood looked at them grasping on what's going on and dreaded, hoping that he's wrong.

* * *

 **The ticking continue as Ren looked back and forth from Jaune and the picture of Penny a few more times. Suddenly it dawned to him in which a Ting sound of a lightbulb came.**

 **"OH SHIT!" Ren yelled, cause an audience another surprised by his exclaimed which he never expressed much emotion. Never less screamed for once.**

 **"OH SHIT! HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Ren yelled laughing hysterically. "Ah~Shit! No!" he said as he stood up from his chair walking towards the door out of the glass room. "That is 'Not' happening right now! NO!"**

 **Ren walked down the stairs toward the group of colleagues. "Hey y'all, he's fucking the Captain's daughter! Yo!" he said high-fiving people around him.**

* * *

The Theater was filled with laughter except expect Ren who was shocked, Pyrrha and Ruby's face were red in embarrass by the reasons and most of all, Ironwood.

"WHAT! He did WHAT!" Ironwood shouted in rage. "How dear he touch my Niece! Much less my 'Daughter' in other universe!"

Winter on the hand covered her mouth her hands, silently sniggered, hoping that her General won't hear her.

The few thud heard from someone who fell of the chair were Qrow, Tai and Yang laughing on the ground, smashing their fist. "Oh Oum, I'm dying! My niece friend! Having 'sex' with Ironwood 'Niece!" Qrow said as he started to feel pain on his ribs from laughter. "Oh Oum, this is the best thing EVER!"

Glynda chuckled and Ozpin sipped his coffee to hide his smirk.

* * *

 **Laughter still continues outside the glass room, leaving Jaune and Ironwood in it. Jaune looked at him with nervousness and fear as Ironwood glared at him with deadly intent to kill.**

 **"Ever time he say that shit..." Ironwood said before a muffling voice yelling, "Oh my FUCK!" from Ren.**

 **"...that's another foot in your ass." Ironwood continued and Jaune's eyes began to tear a little of depression.**

 **Outside of the glass room behind Ironwood appeared Ren running and stopped behind Ironwood and leaning (or hugging?) against the glass wall slapping while laughing. "Schmidt! You clearly... Yo, this is the best thing Ever!" he said laugh hysterically.**

* * *

"Damn right it's the best thing ever!" Qrow said laugh the same thing as Ren in the screen and took a large swigged from his flask to calm himself down. While Ren in the Theater shook his head in embarrassment and Nora leaning against him laughing.

* * *

 **Ren was hopping around the rail on the catwalk. "Schmidt fucked the Captains daughter!" he said and began to dance on the catwalk and sing. "Schmidt fucked the Captain's daughter~! Schmidt fucked the Captain's daughter~!" he sang along with audience in the theater except women who have dignity (not counting Yang).**

 **Jaune and Ironwood still stare at each other, waiting to see who makes the first move.**

 **Ren came back to the glass room through the door. "Shit!" he said as he got on to his knees next to Jaune's right and shaking his shoulder. "Fuck! You fucked Captain Ironwood's daughter?!" Ren asked laughing and looked at Ironwood. "Captain! What the..." Ren turns his attention to Jaune. "You bragged him to his face!" he said and got up stood at the left side of Jaune. "To his actual face, Captain... You understand this face right here, you bragged that FACE!" Ren pointed at Ironwood face who's unfazed and still glaring at Jaune as he looked away. "You actually high-five..." he said and began to sit down in his respectable chair. "...Schmidt, for fucking your daughter."**

* * *

"Wow James, you high-five someone for fucking your daughter. I didn't realize you actually approval." Qrow said smirking at Ironwood.

"If I had know it was my niece/daughter. I wouldn't have done it. And why are saying as if it actually happen when it's on the other universe!" Ironwood growled.

Few sniggers heard in the Theater.

* * *

 **"Holy shit. Oh my God this..." before Ren could finished his sentence. Ironwood picked his pistol from his desk and slammed on it closer to the edge as if to dare Ren to finished his sentence.**

 **Ren immediately composed himself sat himself straight. "It's really no that funny."**

* * *

"Thank you!" Ren exclaimed finally that his other-self stopped being an embarrassment to him.

"I wonder what Jaune will do now?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, he has been quiet for quite a while." Pyrrha said feeling sorry for him.

"He'll probably receive a punishment in anyway, but unfortunately Captain Iron- I mean General Ironwood..." Weiss correct herself. "...couldn't fire just because he had interact with his daughter, that would abused his position." Weiss said as Winter nodded in agreement.

Ironwood mood was darken by Weiss statement and grumbled to himself. "I would have hacked his body and hang him on wall and-" but let's not get in to that.

Moving on.

* * *

 **Finally Jaune began to say for the first time. "I just want to say that... it was bizarre not to share the fact your daughter went Beacon." he said weakly, still avoid eye contact from the Captain.**

 **"I think it's 'bizarre' that I haven't cut your motherfucking nuts off." Ironwood said it immediately after Jaune finished.**

* * *

"Thats right." Ironwood grunted, folding his arms.

* * *

 **"What if, Captain gets to punch you in face..." Ren said, starting to recommending to the Captain what to do. "...one time, really, really, really hard."**

 **Jaune began to whimpered silently by his friend betrayal.**

 **But Ironwood, the Captain of the 22 Jump Street Unit have other idea. "Nah. I've got something _way_ better than that." he said with a glee in his eyes. **

**The scene changed to the place outside of the glass room with Jaune, Ren and Ironwood surrounded by colleagues that were eager to see what Jaune will receive. Ren was behind Jaune with a pair of think black plastic glove wearing on his hand as Jaune was prepare for the pain from Ironwood who now had a taser gun instead of a real gun aimed below. Ironwood pulled the triggered and a wire of electric were shot out land on Jaune's crotch shocking and falling backwards for Ren to catch him.**

 **The screen went black**

* * *

As the screen went black. The men in the Theater groaned as if they feel the pain. Except Ironwood who shouted. "That's right! That's what you get for touching my niece/daughter! If it were up to me back in my world, I would've hacked your body and hang you the wall and-" let's not go there again.

The women were had a short laugh at the punishment scene that Jaune received, even thought they felt sorry for him.

 _"Well? How did it go? Good right?"_

"Oh it was a blast." Qrow said raised his flask for a cheers as others agreed. It was quite funny.

 _"Then let head to the next one."_

* * *

 **Done in a single day. What a blast.**

 **Also a side note here is that some beat to me about Venom alternatives realities. So I have to write a few other stories before Venom (Sorry.)**

 **Any way. I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **And I'll see you in the next one.**

 **Peace.**


	5. Venom trailer

Venom: trailer

 **I have lots of request about Venom and I just realized that it's nearly halloween, so i say, why not do it?**

 **If you are seeing this. This does not own by me. I** **t's not copyright and I don't want to get copyright by the other writer who I mention that wrote Venom before me. Also I intend to write it as a trailer first since** **I've not seen the movie yet.**

* * *

 _"Now, before we begin, there's a bit of minor disturbance I need to fix while you watch."_

"What? Why? What's wrong?" Pyrrha asked.

 _"The show was not a full show. It's more of like a sample of footage or trailer to be exact."_

"Well, as long we get to watch something good. I'm find with it." Yang said stretching her arms high above her head.

 _"Very well then lets begin. Oh and tell me, do you know your demon within you?"_ The Figure asked, causing confusion for the audience. _"Thought so, but you might find out soon enough."_ the Figure said before disappearing in thin air.

* * *

 **The screen opens up to show a city and the bright light bridge at dawn, then the scene changes to motorcycle drive to a stop in front of what looks a nearby prison sight. "My name is Jaune Arc, and I'm a reporter" Jaune narrated as the screen showed him walking through a prison hall with a warden.**

"So Mr. Arc is a reporter? Interesting." Ozpin said, taking his coffee.

"I can kind of see him as a reporter, since he's quite an observant good mind and all." Blake said.

The two teams nodded.

* * *

 **The screen then showed a crash site surrounded by police vehicles and ambulances investigating it.**

* * *

"Now what happen here?" Ironwood said leaning in.

* * *

 **"Now I always seem to find myself questioning..."** **Jaune narrated as** **The next scene showed canisters filled with weird moving slime, each with different color appearance.** **"...Something the government may not be look at" then the scene showed a person in black suit open the back door of the van** **looking at them in awe.**

* * *

"What are those thing?" Ruby asked hugging her dad and Yang, feeling creeped out by a slime moving around.

"They're so weird!" Nora said, feeling the same thing as Ruby and others agreed with her.

"I don't think that's any Grimm I've seen" Pyrrha said, feeling unsettled by them.

"They look organic." Ironwood said in amazement. "It's like that man wants to research it with all those scientist behind him."

"Indeed." Ozpin said.

"Well, whatever it is, it's like the kid is getting in to some bad business." Qrow said. He experienced it many times, asking too many questions that were related to the Council and getting chase down. Not cool at all.

* * *

 **The scene then show Jaune walking around the lab facility.** _ **"But I found something...really bad."**_

* * *

"For you?" Yang said sarcastically fold her arms. "I guest everything is bad."

"Now that's not nice thing to say about it." Nora said frowning.

"Ladies," Winter said glaring at them. "please stop interrupting and watch."

The two women nodded and watch.

* * *

 **Jaune then looked inside of a cold glass door cell with frost around it and found a woman sitting on the . She snapped head at him and jumped at him through the glass cell breaking. The woman pin him to the ground, attacking him.**

* * *

"Woah!" Tai said in shock. "Why the hell is she attacking him?"

Qrow shook his head. "What did I say? Bad business." he said taking a swing.

* * *

 **After the woman attacked him. The scene change to Jaune running threw the forest, running from something, Then** **changed to Jaune in his apartment, stressing out, hands behind his head as he tried to keep it together.**

 **"And I gave been..."** **Jaune narrated as he drops a few pills in his then swallowed it to calm him down.**

 ** _"Jaune"_ A dark voice called out to the young blonde, as he looked around in distress. "Who said that?"**

 **"Taken" Jaune finished as the next scene showed the young blonde looking at a mirror as his eyes turned black.**

* * *

'What is happening to him' they all thought.

Ozpin and Glynda kept calm expressions on their faces but were also concerned for their student

"I'm not liking where this is going" Yang said, with the others agreeing with her

* * *

 **"Look around at the world, what do you see?" the voice of the same man in black suit from the van said. "A planet on the brink of collapse." he said as he was speaking to a the test subject in a confined cell.**

 **"Human beings are disposable. But man and Symbiote combined..." the man in black narrated. The screen then showed a canister of a slime called Symbiote in the room with the test subject now terrified begging to be released as the slime latch to him behind. The test subjects now on the floor screaming in agony as the black slime slowly consume him**

 **"This is a new race, a new species" the man in black watched with a creepy smile. "Our life form" (or a higher life form?)**

 **The scene then showed Jaune looking at himself in the mirror, before it the scene changed to Jaune in a lab room pushing things to the ground in rage, as Jaune's body flickering back and forth in something dark as if were changing.**

* * *

"Jaune, what's happening to you?" Pyrrha said in worried and fear of what pain he's in.

"It seems like that man in black was quite zealous to believe that these slime..." Winter said as her eyes narrowed."...these Symbiote he called it, will make them a better being to survive. At least it now confirmed that it isn't grimm"

"Agreed." Ironwood said frowning at this. "It quite far fetch. If it were happen to our world, they would have been immediately arrested for illegal project of theirs. Not even I would go that far believing that it would make us into a new species."

Qrow then chuckled. "Really? Not going to bother weaponizing it for your, oh so 'for Remnant safety' you called it."

Ironwood glared at Qrow, but he didn't deny it that the thought did cross his mind if he could use as a weapon against grimm.

* * *

 **"What do you want from me" Jaune said walking in the alleyway, his voice sound rasped and tired as he looked at a car window next to him and saw The monster instead of his reflection looking back at him.**

The audience were shocked and fear of what they saw a glance of a demon within him for the first time.

Ozpin face was paled and shock as if he saw Salem himself. 'So this is the demon within he mentioned about.' he thought shaking his head as he thought more about himself of wether he had demon within himself and others around him.

* * *

 **Suddenly, Jaune was suddenly pulled by some invisible force against the wall behind, as Jaune struggle to gain control _"You will find out"_ the monster respond responded cryptically**

 **The scene changed to Jaune in his apartment with two men in black, his arm was covered in black slime lashed out like a tendrils towards the man, holding his neck up high. "I'm so sorry." Jaune said pleading, as he** **punched the man, another man had his gun pointed at Jaune. Tendrils launches from Jaune's back and dragged him away from gun shots.**

 **The scene shifted to a car chase with Jaune on his motorbike between the two cars besides him drawing closer. But then the black tendrils sprouted out, grabbing hold of the drivers wheel and slammed it in to the other cars that were parking, causing them to crash.**

* * *

"Is that thing protecting him or using him?" Ruby asked feeling a little relief about it.

"I don't know. Even thought it is unsettling, it's kinda helpful." Blake said. "It kinda remind me of the book about the man with two souls fighting over for control of his body."

"You mean that porn book of yours?" Yang said trying to lighten the mood and earn a glare from Blake and others chuckled. It worked a little.

* * *

 **The scene showed a brief moment of the city to Jaune in the bus or train leaning against the door edge.** **"We cannot just...hurt people." Jaune said, trying to reason with his demon within. His face looks pale and black rims on his eyes. The screen then showed a black creature spawned out of Jaune's arm facing him, it's eyes were glaring white and large and it's teeth were sharp that looks like it smiling.**

 ** _"Looked into my eyes, Jaune."_ the creature said**

 ** _"The way I see it."_**

 **The scene changed to Jaune lying on the ground like a broken doll as the black slime symbiote spread around his body, fixing his broken** **leg, covering his hand.**

 _ **"We can do...whatever we want"**_

 **The man was above Jaune for a moment and suddenly the black tendrils lashes out to the man's throat as he stood up from the ground and the black slime Symbiote took over him completely, creating a horrifying creature with its smiling sharp teeth**

 ** _"Do we have a deal?"_ the creature asked asked**

* * *

The audience were silenced, shocked, stunned, and in so many way they can think of witnessing the horrifying creatures that processed Jaune's body.

"Good lord... What on Remnant is that thing?" Glynda gasped. Even Ozpin was shocked by it, immortal he is, but never seen such terrifying creature that almost resembles a grimm, but most terrifying of all is it's intelligence.

Suddenly a flashed of bright light engulfed them for a moment and found a small piece of pepper on their lap containing the word 'Venom' in which they presumed that it's the creature.

"Damn..." Yang said as the rest of her team and friends thought the same as well.

* * *

 ** _"Eyes, lungs, pancreas."_ Venom said **_**"So many snacks, so little time..."**_

 **It lean towards the man and licked the man's terrified face with his lizard like tongue.**

 **The scene then changing to quick glimpses of armed men walking up stairs, to Jaune using his tendrils to create a shield to block out bullets,** **to Weiss (Yep, I'm using Weiss, couldn't think of anyone else who are intelligent.) inside of what looks like an office, standing up from her desk, looking at something.**

"Wait, what am I doing there?" Weiss asked, confused by her sudden appearance.

"I don't know but it seems like you have some connection with Jaune." Blake said.

"Maybe their acquaintance?" Ruby asked hopefully.

* * *

 **"That power." Jaune said off screen.**

 **The scene changed again to Venom jumping around a walkway.** **"It's not completely, awful" Jaune said as the scene showed Venom jumping of the ceiling and landed on the catwalk snarling.**

 **The scene then changed to Weiss and Jaune. "You have no idea how much your scaring me right now" Weiss said with fear in her voice.**

 **And shifted to Jaune strapped to the table, to a man being attacked in his car by a symbiote, to a woman with black slime covering her arm forming a spike, suddenly turned to the shop keeper near her and sliced his throat.**

* * *

"Wait, there's more?!" Weiss exclaimed, shocking to see that Jaune isn't the only one to have that power.

"I seems that there maybe an outbreak in this story." Ironwood said. "After all, there can't be the only one thing that was processing the boy."

Ozpin nodded, sipping his coffee. "Indeed, if it was the only one that was with Mr. Arc. That 'Man' who seems to be leading couldn't have just one slime to continue his researched at all."

The audience looked at the headmaster and general for a moment and nodded in agreement.

* * *

 ** _"Jaune."_ Venom said. _"Cooperate..."_ **

**The scene** **changed to Venom climbing a tower to Jaune suddenly being surrounded by police officers. _"...And you just might survive."_**

 **Jaune held his hands in the air. "Guys, you do not want to do this, trust me" Jaune warned, hoping they would listen.**

* * *

"Oh no...Jaune." Pyrrha whispered hoping he would get out this.

* * *

 **The police looked terrified at the creature in front of him as the scene shifted to Venom throwing a man away from him.**

 _ **THE WORLD**_

 **Weiss and a group of scientists running away from something.**

 _ **HAS ENOUGH.**_

 **Jaune suddenly grabbing a scientist by the throat.**

 _ **SUPERHEROES**_

* * *

"huh, well he did say it's like a trailer at least, right?" Nora asked. They all nodded.

But it gave them a thought about those words that showed them. 'A world that had enough of superheroes.' but without them who would protect?

* * *

 **The scene kept changing as it showed Venom growling in the sky, the woman who seem to processed the symbiote firing spikes off her body and hitting anyone around her to Jaune turning to Venom as he was falling to the ground as an explosion was happening around him.**

 **Then the 'Man' in not-so-much-black-just-in black jacket and white shirt narrated again."The giant leech, will always come..." he said as he looked over at Jaune as the scene change to a** **Silver/gray symbiote creating scythes "...** **at a cost"** **and tearing down anything that stood in his way.**

* * *

"Damn it! How many of these things are there." Yang exclaimed.

"This is going to be an Outbreak if these things keeping appearing on people!" Nora said. "Chaos!"

Ironwood nodded as he made his statement before.

* * *

 **The scene opened again to the Silver symbiote was trying to tear the head of Venom, exposing Jaune in the process.**

 **Both symbiotes tore off each other in a thrilling fight as black and Arc were in dead centre, as the battle of the symbiotes begun.**

* * *

"Well that was...intense." Yang said.

"I couldn't agree more." Blake and Weiss said as their back shivered.

"I hope that won't happen to our Jaune." Ruby said and team Juniper nodded.

* * *

 **the word appeared on dark screen showing the title call _Venom._**

 **The scene opened up again to Venom, towering over a robber.**

 **"We will eat both your arms, then both of your legs, then we will eat your face right off your head" Venom/Jaune listed out the criminal, as the man trembled with fear.**

 **"You will be this armless, legless little thing, won't you?" Venom said "Rolling down the street. Like a turd, in the wind" Venom snarled as he had a fearsome, wide and evil grin.**

 **"What the hell are you" The robber asked quietly in fear.**

 **The half of his symbiote face peeled back, showing Jaune inside the symbiote "We...are Venom!" Both Jaune and Venom said unison. He then pealed back to his full face, he then went to chomped the mans head off as he screamed in terror.**

 **The shopkeeper woman's face by the counter was horrified and disgusted by a bloody display before here.**

 **The camera shift to Jaune now back to normal and looked at the shopkeeper for a moment. "Oh! I uh... I have a parasite." he said and the shopkeeper gasped. "Yeah... Night Mrs. Chen." he said as he walked out of the shop.**

* * *

The audience were silenced for a moment witnessing the monster feasting on the terrified mugger.

"What..."

"The..."

"FUCK?!" Yang was the last on to say it.

* * *

 **Boom! Done. Just as you request it. I hope you enjoyed it and I write you in the next one.**

 **Peace.**


	6. COD:AW

**I Do not own RWBY and COD: AW Trailers**

 **HOLA READERS, I'M BACK!**

 **yeah, sorry for shouting, but hey!**

 **new chapter is up and ready.**

 **All the announcement and ideas and apology chapters will be deleted.**

 **Oh and be warned since this is a trailer there will be some montages that I have to right and it will be confusing as fuck with a the 'scene' this. 'then' that, 'to' that. So bare with it. Or try and the trailer first then come back and read it so it won't be confusing.**

 **In other word note, I'm sorry,**

 **And Enjoy.**

* * *

 _"Hey guys, how's it going!"_

"Figure guy! Your back!" Yang said waving.

"What took you so long?" Ruby asked

 _"Oh nothing just a little busy."_

"Is it just me or does he sound a little more lively?" Qrow asked Ozpin who just shrugged.

"Oh, and I forgot one thing." the Figure as he snapped his fingers causing the bright flash in the theater, cause the sound of the thud and pain as if someone had fall.

"Ouch! What brought me?" said voice.

"Get your ass off my tail!" said another

"Sorry!"

"Who ever did that I will stab you!"

As the light fades, the audience can finally who it is.

"Sun?" Blake asked as she recognized the monkey faunus.

"Uh? Oh hey Blake!" Sun said as he looked around him. "So? Any idea why are we here?"

"That what we were wonder." said another person who had blue hair name Neptune doing the same thing as Sun.

"Raven?" Qrow asked. Seeing his sociopath sister suddenly makes him sober as Raven glare at him with an intend to kill. "Qrow." thats all she said.

 _"Yeah, sorry about that. Thought it'll be more nice to bring more people to watch and think about it."_

"And who are you?" Raven said glaring at the Figure as her hand went for her weapon only to realized that's it there.

"You know... that's actually a good question." Nora said tap her chin with her finger. "You never told your name." the audience nodded and were interest about his name.

 _"Oh, right, I never did, But I notice you've been calling me the Figure guy so let's go with that."_

That's true as the Figure was wearing only a dark robe with a hood over his head that shadowed his face.

 _"But anyway, I going to explain the new comers of whats going so we can get to it."_

 **(A/N: Too lazy to make an explain, so lets fast forward.)**

 _"So? Anyone ready?"_

The audience nodded as they have taken their seats. "Oh this is going to be so much fun!" Sun said excitingly. "Hey Neptune. You think we're gonna be in this?"

"This is a waste of time." Raven grumbled, as she prefer to raid rather than just sit and watch with weaklings. _"Maybe you're right, but pride of strength always lead to it's down fall little Raven."_ said a voice in her head made her jumped and franticly look around for the source and turned to the Figure as he just stood there looking at his tablet as if nothing happen. This cause her spine chills.

 _"Oh and a bit of warning. I was trying to find something that will give a bit fun, but unfortunately there will be some mixed in. Oh and again, we couldn't get the whole image, so it'll be set like a trailers that you have watch before."_

This cause some confusion among the audience and some shivered at the image of a black monster that had processed

* * *

 **The screen was black for a moment until it suddenly show a back of soldier wearing some strange black skeletonal armor walking away from the screen along with a sudden electronic soundtrack.**

 **"Democracy?" asked a voice off screen.**

* * *

"Hey! Thats Jaune's voice!" Nora said jumping on her seat.

"What kind of armor is that?" Weiss asked interested about it's odd structure.

"It looks an exo-skeleton suit that we have tried to build back at Atlas." Winter said.

"Indeed, but unfortunately it was too complex and expensive to build it." Ironwood said.

"It looks awesome!" Ruby squeal. She may be a weapon nut, but that doesn't mean she can't appreciate other things.

"Why is he talking about democracy?" Pyrrha asked, confused about the story already of where is this heading.

"Democracy is a government system that let the population elect the leaders themselves wish the Kingdoms are now using to elect the council's they trust." said Ozpin.

"Unfortunately not trustful enough." said Qrow taking a swig. Ozpin solemnly agreed as he had to deal with those type of council himself.

"Then how bad can it be?" Ruby asked.

* * *

 **" _Democracy._ " Jaune said with a voice that's filled with venom**

* * *

This taken back the audience of sudden venom in Jaune voice. And it sounds terrifying.

* * *

 **The scene show another two soldier walking down the road then it change to a Warbird flying over a refugees camp. "Democracy is not what these people need. Hell, it's not even what they want."**

 **The scene then show group of Warbirds flying over the sea near the coast and inside one of the Warbird was Qrow wearing a smaller version of exo-suit, a kevlar with a symbol of 'ATLAS' written on it over his white t-shirt and a wool hat, looking outside.**

* * *

"Woah woah woah woah! Uncle Qrow?!" Yang yelled see her uncle in some kind of a military group.

Qrow raise his brows in surprise and smirked. "Well what do you? I look good there."

"Wait, did that sign on his chest say Atlas?" Weiss asked

"You're right Miss Schnee." Ironwood said and smirk at Qrow. "I never realize you wanted to work with me."

"Ha! As if!" Qrow said glaring at him.

 _"Technically ATLAS is Private Military Company and your friend Jaune is a CEO of that company, also this does not take place in Remnant."_

This cause the audience slightly shocked, like the other worlds they've react aren't taken place in Remnant as well. But the most shocked was Ironwood and Winter. "You mean to tell me that Atlas was nothing more but a mercenary?!" he said in distain that his kingdom was portrayed as a group of mercenary.

 _"No, just a coincidence that the company have a same name as your Kingdom since there's no Kingdom at all."_ This cause the audience even more shock. _"Yes, there are no Kingdoms, but instead they're countries. To them, the Kingdom system is old as there are no kings anymore, but we're getting side track lets go continue."_

* * *

 **The scene then goes back to the group Warbirds with on them starting to uncloaked next to Qrow's Warbird.**

* * *

"OH! A cloaking device!" Ruby yelled in excitement. Causing the two Atlasian to come with a cloaking devise for their bullheads.

* * *

 **Jaune voice then continues to speak off screen. "America have been trying to install democracy in nations for a century..." the screen then turns black for moment to then show an older looking Jaune about 25-30 (Yes I make a little younger then the origin from AW.) wearing a sharp suit in some kind of meeting room with a glass screen showing the world and graphs as he turn towards the camera with his finger up. "...And it hasn't work one time!" he yelled.**

* * *

"Damn Vomit-boy looks older." Yang said whistled at his appearance.

"Wow, we're seeing Jaune my dude in this." Sun asked surprised. "He looks intense."

"He does look good in suits." Weiss said approvingly that Arc for once wear something formal rather then a hoody.

"Oohh? Have eyes on him now Weiss-cream?" Yang tease, cause her blush and to glare at the blond.

"Why does he sound like he hates democracy?" Pyrrha asked concerning.

"We don't know Miss Nikos, we can only watch what he's up." Ozpin said frowning as well.

* * *

 **The scene shows a soldier under a burning bridge, change to a different place to a soldier to his left with visors automatically shut, change to another soldier pulled the sealed door open and knocked an enemy soldier of the catwalk.**

 **Then the scene shows soldiers fighting in the city with burning cars and city around them as Jaune narrates off screen again. "These countries don't have the basic building blocks to _support_ a democracy." then the scene show Qrow jumped towards the middle edge of the broken burning bridge.**

 **"Little things like, we ought to tolerant of those who disagree with us." back to Jaune in the meeting room saying in a mocking tone as the scene change to someone shot someone in the head to a group of soldiers visor automatically closed as they walking and jumped over in the burning streets.**

 **"We ought to be tolerant of those who worship a different god than us." a scene show a soldier holding his flashlight in the dark room filled with dead bodies.**

 **"That a Journalist ought to be able to disagree with a president!" Jaune slammed his fist on the hologram table, then the scene switch to a new kind heli called Razorback landing on the ground to a scene of soldier getting on a hover bike to soldier slamming the door open with his palm to to zip lining to the ground.**

 **"And you can just march in to these countries base on some _fundamentalist religious principles_..." Jaune narrated as the scene continues to show a group of soldiers in the jungle with some kind of devise that was able to scan the area with blue lighting it change to a soldier turning invisible to throwing smoke to an area that is full of red highlights of enemy soldier wandering only to be seen without knowing. "... _Drop_ a few bombs, _topple_ a dictator and started a _democracy_!" Jaune shouted with his face full of hate.**

* * *

The audience have no words for it. His view point of democracy and the scene that shows so many things and strange technology that could have come from a si-fi movie. The Atlasian were interested in the technology that have been shown to them while the Beacon teachers and student were worried and if not spoken, afraid. Raven in fact was have chills, the boy's voice was filled his such distaste, hatred and authority that would show such strength that no one would be willing to face him.

"Jaune..." Pyrrha whispered, it pain her to see her crush become an evil-doer. She could see that in this universe, Jaune was not a kind man she once knew.

Glynda stare at Ozpin for a moment in concern of what her student had become.

But no one said a word as they continue to watch.

* * *

 **The soundtrack become more intense that the scene showed a Qrow jumped over the ledge on top of the bus and another soldier jump on an armored car hood just to rip out the metal wind shield and throw the driver at the light pole street, but before we could see the result of what happen to the driver. The scene change to the bridge filled with soldiers and police force, the support beam that kept the bridge stable were being destroyed as the people and vehicles were beginning to slide off, but one of the soldiers manage to grab hold of the police and saw another soldier that was climbing himself up only to smashed by the sliding car falling of the broken bridge. Then the screen went dark.**

 **" _Huh._ " Jaune scoffed as the screen now show jaune walking away from the hologram table. "Give me a break."**

 **The scene now show Qrow now wearing a black exo-suit giving thumps up to the Warbird, t** **hen change to soldier wear a full heavy exo-armour doing some weird mechanisms. "People don't want freedom."**

 **The heavy exo-armour swings it's right arm that is attached with machine gun to activate it and fired at the gate hall and scene turn back to Qrow glaring. "They want boundaries, rules."**

 **The scene then return to bridge again, but it seems to be taken place before it was destroyed now focusing on the van that is releasing a drone, to the soldiers forming in line on top of bus, and to the a group of soldiers in the Razorback heli looking outside to a hover tank as one of the soldier tap the screen on his arm only for the hover tank to exploded. "From invaders and from themselves."**

* * *

"Good Oum, what kind of logic is that?" Goodwitch said.

"How can people not want freedom?" Ruby asked flabbergast of her first friend's speech. _How will be they have fun be happy_ _then?_

"This kid got issue." Tai said shaking his head and Qrow agreed with him, because that would mean that he would not have freedom to drink booze if that happen.

"To be honest, I can see the point." Ozpin said, shocking everyone except Ironwood.

"How can you say that?!" Blake asked.

"If you think about it, there times when people were given too much freedom, they began to do things that are not right. Some people have gone too far because they have freedom and 'Freedom' by definition means you can freely do whatever you want. That's Jaune view about democracy that involves with Freedom. So, they must have boundaries and rules to keep them in line so they won't go too far. And such as Mr. Arc logic is, that we human are too wild that needs to shackled and behaved in order so that we won't cause any damage." Ironwood explain. The audience were silently thought about it, but couldn't but agree some of it.

"But that doesn't mean he has right to do so." Weiss said and everyone agrees.

"We'll see Miss Schnee." said Ozpin sipping the sour taste of his coffee.

* * *

 **The scene now show a soldier looking at his hand with that have some odd pads attached for a moment and looked at Qrow jump at the wall climbing with his bare hand, so he does a by place his palm on the wall and pull himself up and began to climb.**

 **"People need a leader who can give support and the constraints..." said Jaune as the scene showed the soldiers riding a hover bike down street to the scene where they now show Winter throwing the drone in to the sky and return to Jaune in the meeting room. "...to keep chaos at bay."**

 **A soldier slammed something that looks like pillar the down the floor only to pull and extend the black sheet that turns out to be bulletproof so that the soldier can cover behind it.**

 **"You give them _that_ , and they'll follow." the screen now return to Jaune with a sinister smirk looking at the people that are in the meeting with him as he turn toward the window only to glare down the city before him and whisper to himself. " _And that's where I come in._ " **

**The soundtrack intensify as it show the Warbirds being shot down to cars colliding, pushing the van out of the bridge down the river, to hover bikes and cars driving through choas of gun fight and explosion, to the soldiers jumping with their jetpacks on.**

 **And the screen went dark for moment to show a montage of scenes of a tank turning it's turret as the sound in the background slowing getting louder and louder to the scene of the hover tank, to soldiers taking cover, to a walking tank positioning itself, to battleship fired it's cannon, to a lone soldier in the jungle behind shined and fired upon as he sprint, to a Warbird carrying a tank walker and finally the scene to change to a soldier jump towards an enemy about to land the kick, then the screen suddenly went dark.**

* * *

"Okay as much as I hate it, that was cool." Neptune said trying to lighten the audience. "I mean look at all those cool stuff, the weapons, the goddamn bulletproof sheets and whatever the rest it is!"

"NERD!" shouted Sun.

"It's intellectual Sun!" Neptune shouted back at him.

"While it I may agree with all those technology we never have in our world." Weiss said. "But it's-"

"Most of it are weapons of war." Winter added in. "I can't begin to image what's idealist your friend is."

"Hum, he's showing that the people are nothing more than animals that needs to be taught through strength." Raven said folding her arms.

"Only you would say that." Qrow shook his head.

 _"Actually there's on more, watch."_

* * *

 **(A/N: I just want to add it a little just to justify that somewhere in the next chapter there might be another COD:AW trailer.)**

 **The scene shows a building with an ATLAS sign on it and Jaune narrates off screen. "Ideas don't determines who's right. Power determines who's right."**

 **Then the scene goes back to Jaune standing in some kind dark room with only a dawn of light shining through the winder. "And I have the _'Power'._ " he said as turns towards the camera. " _So I'm right._ "**

* * *

Then screen went black. indicating that it's finally over and Raven smirk at the boy's final speech that showed that he and she had the same mind set between the strong and week.

The others? They don't know what to say.

* * *

 **And there you have it.**

 **I have finally return to give you the joy.**

 **I hope enjoy it and I'm sorry if this causes you headaches.**

 **AND, i wanted to show you thenew official story that i have written called "Behind the Civils."**

 **Hope you enjoy that one as well.**

 **And I'll see in the next one.**

 **Peace.**


	7. Overwatch: Sigma Origin Story

**Hey Guys.**

 **Sorry for the long wait. Partly because I'm busy in college yada yada... but mostly because "I'm brain dead." (Well, not really but it just that my brain just shut down and couldn't think of what to write.)**

 **So here's the chapter to read and it will be a shitty trailer again.**

 **Now on to the reading**

* * *

The Audience were giving their thoughts from the last view while waiting for the Figure to bring the next one to show them. All the sudden the screen turned on and started the show showing them the title:

 **Sigma: Origin Story**

"Wait, where's Figure? Why is the show starting now?" Ruby asked as the audience were questioning the same thing.

"Maybe he's busy somewhere and decide we should watch while he's away." said Ren, earning a nod of agreement in his logic from the older audience.

"But who's Sigma?" Weiss asked uncomfortably, feeling as if the name was giving of an ominous vibe.

"Did you forget the reason we're here?" Yang asked rhetorically and she had an 'oh' from Weiss in return.

 **The audience could only see a white screen for a moment till a fade writing of scientific equations appear more and more filling the screen as it become clearer. Until they heard a man's voice as the audience recognizing that it was Jaune's voice.**

 **"Gravity. Gravity, is a harness." said the Jaune as the bright white screen began to fade except the equations showing him holding a marker on toward the screen and the audience began to realize the writings are on a glass board looking and they are looking through it watching him.**

"What's Jaune-Jaune doing?" Nora asked when all the sudden a bright flashes covered the theater and a note dropped on her lap and reads: " _In this universe Jaune is an_ _Astrophysicist (Astrophysicist are a scientist that studies space) who put his life work to study space and gravity in hope to achieve the way to harness the power of gravity the rest will explain in the show. - Figure."_

"Interesting." said Ozpin. "A way to harness gravity. If O'obleck were here he would gone rambling about it"

"Indeed he would." said Glynda chuckled.

"Are there really scientist that study space?" Weiss asked until Ironwood answered for her. "There were but since we found out that Dust loses power once reach it's limited altitude, so there aren't really much to study on when we can only get to much out of it." The students in the theater nodded in understanding.

 **Jaune's voice continue off screen as he was scripting all over the glass board making calculations, "My entire career has been devoted to this idea... this moment! decades" he said muttering the last part. "If the unifying theory are correct, we will soon be able to harness a black hole! Nothing will ever be the same!."**

 **At that moment it quickly transition to a horrible scream, "WHY!?" a failed experiment that Jaune was conducting somewhere the audience don't recognize seeing Jaune screaming in pain and splitting in to two person trying merge and split at the same time as well as trying to a black energy orb with glowing yellow lines vortex swirling around it. "This is wrong! The Field is Failing!" he said as he screamed one final moment.**

 **Then it transition again, this time with him in lying on a hospital bed paralyze being dragged down the white hall way. "W-what happen? Where am I?"**

 _ **...rehtegot ti dloh**_

 **"Why am I being imprisoned?" He asked**

 _ **...rehtegot ti dloh**_

 **And all the sudden his head shook so fast that it blur as if a ghost from a horror movie possessed from the single word from him or rather, '** _other him'_ **.** **"** _RELEASE ME!"_

 _ **!EM NI S'TI**_

 **For a moment the audience to see Jaune wearing a large black and green high-tech suit. Holding out before him were rocks and boulders appeared around him as if he's controlling them.**

"What was that?" Weiss asked, shocked at what she just witness. "What did we just see, what is a 'Black hole'."

"And why do I keep hearing faint whispers?" Blake asked thanks to her faunus hearing ability.

"And what happen to Jaune?" Pyrrha asked worryingly.

Suddenly a bright flash came again and a note fall on her lap. She picks it up and read it out loud. _"After the accident when the experiment gone wrong. That accident gave him the ability to control gravity, but it also affect his mind causing a psychological damage (it is theories that he had multiple personality disorder). 'Black Hole' is a region spacetime creating a gravitational acceleration so strong that it sucks everything in that nothing- no particle or anything, not even light can escape it. Imagine the 'Black hole' like drain in the sink that water can't escape from it."_

The audience we silence and shocked by the information that given to them, not even sure what they would say, but continue to watch.

 **The scene went to back to Jaune paralyzed on bed with math equations appearing and disappearing around him.**

 _ **?**_ ** _pleh_**

 **"What is the melody?" he said softly as if he's pleading for an answer.**

 _ **?**_ ** _no llits sgel ym_**

 ** _?no llits sgniht eht_**

 **"hold it together hold it together HOLD IT TOGETHER..." at first it spoken quietly until suddenly got loud and his body shook like his head before but it now slit in to three bodies separating in to three. "** **HOLD IT TOGETHER** **HOLD IT TOGETHER!"**

 _ **?NO LLITS SGEL YM**_

 ** _?NO LLITS SGEL YM_**

 _ **!**_ ** _?NO LLITS SGEL YM_**

 **His bodies returned as one but back to him trying to contain the black orb in his space uniform but on his hospital bed. "The Density! Mass! Momentum! It is too-" suddenly his form went back to his paralyzed state but in his research room. "It's too much hold on to." he said softly.**

 ** _SSENRAH A S'YTIVARG_**

 **Then change in to his lab coat but in the space station. "I will bring a new understanding of- change again in to his high-tech armor suit with his final word said in a menacing voice. "-Violence!"**

"What on Remnant is going on?" Yang said to herself out loud, knowing that the audience doesn't even know what to say or asked about.

 **The scene return to paralyzed scientist in his bed with loud blaring sounds of the alarm and red lights flashing in the hallway. The sound of gunshots and firefight can be heard around him. As the alarm and gunshots goes on Jaune's body began to float off his bed screaming. "The universe...IS SINGING TO ME!"**

 _ **rehtegot ti dloh**_ _ **rehtegot ti dloh**_ _ **rehtegot ti dloh**_ _ **rehtegot ti dloh**_

 **At that moment, everything was silent. No sound, no alarms, no gunshots or what so ever. Jaune's body returned to his bed. But things started to change as his bed starting to turned, the floor beneath him falling apart leaving only a black void of space, a high pitch sound came along as his voice can be heard asking yet again pleading. "WHAT IS THE MELODY!?"**

 **The camera zoomed to his face, no more sound of high pitch as he finally found his answer. " _Freedom_."**

 **Then, the black orb with yellow vortex appeared on his chest. His paralyzed body return to his bed, the floor returned to it's place beneath**

 **"Imprisonment." he said as everything returned to normal and the black orb to disappear. "It's all an illusion."**

 _ **rehtegot ti dloh**_

 **The screen went black.**

"Wait, so you're saying that none this we're seeing happen?" Nora asked, confused about the whole story. (Don't worry Nora. I'm confused too.)

"It's okay Nora we're all confused." said Pyrrha patting her teammate's back.

"Did hear about what he said the universe sing to him?" Ironwood asked Ozpin. "What could he mean?"

"I do not know James." said Ozpin shaking his head. "For all we know that it has something to with that black hole thing."

"Indeed." said Glynda. "It did said that black hole sucks everything, but the question is, where did it go after that?"

"Oh! It's still going!" said Ruby.

 **"Gravity is a Harness." said Jaune off screen as it is still dark. Then it returned to the scene of Jaune back in his lab office in his lab coat, one thing that stands out is the black orb** **on his right hand, but then it transition into his left hand now in his green high-tech armor with his final word of the show. "I have Harness the Harness."**

 _ **hguone s'hguonE**_

 **The camera zoomed out with more people the audience don't recognized appeared around him.**

 ** _!EM ESAELER_**

The screen went black. The show is over. The audience were quiet.

Suddenly, a bright flash came and the Figure came before them. "So? how's the show?"

"What happened to Jaune?" Pyrrha asked the very first chance she got as she's extreme worried for her secret crush, even if he's not from her universe.

The Figure sigh and shook his head. "Unfortunately I can't give much about the details. But!" he shouted before more people could asked. "We have another guess coming to join us."

"Who?" asked Blake.

The Figure snapped his fingers and room was engulfed with light and Four people appeared next to the Figure. The student of Beacon recognized the first three. Mercury, Emerald and Cinder. But the last one...

"Salem?" Ozpin asked in shock to see his once love now nemesis in front him.

"Hello Ozpin. It's been so long since we seen each other face to face.

* * *

 **BOOM here's your rwby reaction of Sigma Origin story trailer.**

 **I hope this story works and you enjoy it.**

 **And there will be more coming with a bit of a few idea with a teaser:**

 **\- "If we cant kill her... then we contain her."**

 **\- "It's not about who's right... it's about who's left.**


End file.
